Never leaving you
by MintoKitsune
Summary: What happens if Ianto doesn't die? Could more lives be spared? Maybe Jack could finally find his perfect mate. Definite Janto. Rated T for possible cussing or sex jokes. Most likely, nothing.
1. Chapter 1:  Alive Again

"It's all my fault." I could hear the words leave my mouth immediately after I thought them.

"No it's not." He replied.

"Don't speak, save your breath." There was nothing more that I wanted, nothing more, than for him to live.

His lips quivered, and his eyes started to water up. The look on his face made these next words so much worse. "I love you."

"Don't." At that point, even I started to cry. The tears weren't spilling over, but they were there. I could feel them. Then, his eyes closed. I could feel his body go limp in my arms. I started to freak out. "Ianto? Ianto. Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me, please. Stay with me! Stay with me, please." At that time, I knew I sounded pathetic.

His eyes opened again and a single tear started to fall down his cheek. The tears that were building into my own eyes were starting to slowly drip out. "Hey…" He started, his voice sounding weak. "It was… good, yeah?"

"Yeah." Again, his lip quivered. I could tell he was trying to save his last breaths.

Every time he spoke, I could hear the poison going even further into his body. He must have been close to death. "Don't forget me."

"Never could." It was all going way too fast, and yet in a horrible slow motion… and those words? I meant them. Out of all of the people I had been in a relationship with… this one was honestly the best. Ianto was the best. Even if I wanted to… I wouldn't forget him.

"A thousand years time? You won't remember me." Even over my own breathing, as I felt the poison inch through my body, I could hear the pain in his voice. He was afraid, afraid that I'd forget about him.

"Yes I will. I promise, I will." The tear, the single tear that had escaped my eyes… rolled down my cheek. Ianto's head rolled back, and his mouth hung open just slightly. His eyes closed again. I stared for what felt like a minute. A mere second had passed. "Ianto? Ianto?" I think I was panicking inside. It seems like a blur now. "Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please, don't." I could only mutter the same thing over and over. It was too late.

"You will die. And tomorrow, your people… will deliver the children." The 456 spoke, causing my anger to rise again. For a second or two, I stared at the foggy glass, cuddling my dead boyfriend close to my body. Then, I returned my eyes to Ianto.

I slowly, very slowly… lowered my head down to his… and I kissed him. The last kiss. But it was a dead kiss. The kiss didn't have the same heat as the others. It didn't have the passion or the love. It only held sorrow… and a slight spark. And then…

I died.

(Ianto POV)

I woke up with a gasp. I was drawing in a large breath, getting the air that my lungs needed. I looked around to see myself surrounded by red body bags. I could see Gwen in the distance. The look on her face, as she stared at me was pure horror. 'What happened to me?' The words echoed in my mind. To my right, there was another body bag. Through the top, I saw a familiar head of hair. Was that Jack? That was when I remembered what happened. The 456 had released a poisonous gas into the building. I breathed it in. "But I didn't die…" That time I muttered the words aloud, as if I was testing reality. Was I really there?

Gwen was approaching me as if I were a ghost. I glanced at my hands. I knew I wasn't. Once she was close to me, she kneeled down, her eyes widening.

"Ianto? Is that really you?" She asked. It was obvious that she didn't believe what she saw. I didn't reply. Instead I turned to the bag next to me. She followed my eyes and moved the red plastic back. Then I heard a suffocating gasp from my love. Jack had awakened from his deathly slumber.

I stared at him for what seemed like hours. He stared at the ceiling, the pain etched in his face. He thought he had lost me. And Gwen was too shocked to speak. Finally, he sat up, and looked around. First, to his right. Then to his left. He stared at me. He didn't understand. I was alive, when I should have been dead. Slowly, clumsily, he got onto his knees and moved a little towards me. He used Gwen for support. Then he spoke.

"Ianto?" When he called out my name, the voice was like music to my ears. I was alive. I could hear, and I could see, and I could smell that 50 century hormones, that he claimed was _not_ a body cologne (I still couldn't believe that.) I looked at him, blinking slowly. He spoke again. "Ianto… Is this a dream?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so… sir." I added that last bit, simply for some comfort of formality. It was familiar, and I clung to that. My voice was cracked though. The poison had given me a sore throat. It seemed like that's all that it did… But I do remember dying.

Gwen looked between the two of us. "Jack…" She started, but was cut short by Jack. He lunged towards me, grabbing my tie as he pulled me closer to him. He looked into my eyes with a glare.

"This isn't Ianto." He growled. Now I understood. I understood why so many aliens feared him. Why he held the power at Torchwood. Those eyes were frightening. I would have done anything to get away from them at that moment.

"Jack-" Again, Gwen was cut short.

"Ianto died. I saw it Gwen. This isn't Ianto!" Though he was glaring at me, trying to figure out who, or what I was, I could hear the panic in his voice.

Finally, I spoke again. "Jack, it is me. It's me, Ianto. Ianto Jones." But he just shook his head. Bringing me closer, his glare intensified, causing me to shudder.

"Who are you? Ianto died. Don't tell me you're Ianto!"

"Jack, It's me! I can prove it!"

"How?"

"Ask me anything. Something only the two of us would know. Ask me anything, I'll tell you." I could see his lip quiver. "I couldn't leave you Jack… I couldn't let you suffer anymore…"

Maybe he believed me. That was probably it. He looked at me as his eyes started to water again. I could feel mine do the same. "How? How did you survive?"

I shook my head. I didn't know. I didn't think anyone knew. Not even Jack's special Doctor could know what happened to me. I had an idea, but who knew if it was real. Maybe it was Jack who saved me, who brought me back.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Not Your Fault

**AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to thank ****Mewknight and whitecrossgirl for the reviews. I respect and read all of the reviews! (Only two so far.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood! As much as I love Ianto.**

The day went by slowly. Too slowly. First thing first, we got Ianto out of there. I didn't know what this was. I didn't know why Ianto was still alive. Was he like me? Was he able to live now, after every death? I wasn't going to test that, but the curiosity was nagging in my head.

He was sitting next to me, watching my facial expressions, while we sat near the red bags. I could tell that he wanted to get out of here. And we still had something to take care of. "What are we going to do about the 456?" He asked. That was my Ianto, getting straight down to business.

I sighed. "Ianto, go check up on your sister. Gwen, I want you and Rhys to go with him." For a second, Ianto looked like he was going to protest. I stopped him.  
>"No, Ianto, I want you to go. And I know you want to, too. Trust me, your sister needs you."<p>

Ianto sighed, and nodded. "Yes sir. " I looked into his disappointed eyes, and leaned over to kiss his lips softly. He stood up, and Gwen was about to follow. I pulled Gwen into a hug though, stopping her.

Whispering in her ear, so no one could hear, I said, "Keep an eye on him Gwen. Keep him safe." She nodded when I pulled away. She gave a crooked, reassuring smile. Then, they left.

(Ianto POV)

Rhys was in the car when we got there. I smiled at him softly, and he smiled back. I let Gwen climb into the front seat, while I sat in the back. She talked to her husband about small matters, hoping desperately that things would be back to normal soon. With Jack, I assumed that it would be better really soon.

We arrived at Rhiannon's house and I quickly climbed out of the car. I ran inside, and immediately saw more than a dozen kids, all the kids from the neighborhood. Rhiannon saw me and ran into my arms. "Oh Ianto! I was so worried. Are you okay?"

I hugged my sister while Gwen and Rhys walked into the room. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about." My Welsh accent seemed even more defined around my sister. Looking around, I could see all the other kids, looking at me in hope. Then I heard noises. Gwen looked out the window, her eyes widening in fear.

"Ianto, we need to get these kids somewhere safe."

I walked over to see what she did. Men from the military had started to arrive, prepared to take the children. They were knocking on family's doors, demanding their kids. I turned to Rhiannon. "The warehouse. Get all the kids in the warehouse. We can hide them in there."

She nodded, and started to usher the kids out of the room, through the back, and into a special warehouse. Thankfully, her house was one of the last on the block, so we had gotten the kids out by the time the guys came knocking on our door. We went into the warehouse, and hid.

We hid for a good fifteen minutes. They must have been thoroughly searching each and every house, because it seemed like a pretty decent amount of time. We tried to think of a good way out. Gwen made a small video, but I couldn't listen to her. The words she was saying, they were so true, and yet so painful to listen to, so I blocked her out. The Rhys, who was the look out, turned to us in horror. "They're coming."

I turned to the children. "Quick, get out of here. Run. Gwen, Rhiannon, you help them. Rhys, we're going to hold these men back."

Gwen stepped up, shaking her head. "No, Ianto, you go with the children. We don't want you getting hurt."

I sighed. Jack must have said something to her. But she had a point. I had already died once. I didn't want to do it again. "Fine. But don't treat me like a child." We really didn't have time for pleasantries though, so after that was said, we got to work. I ushered the kids out of the back of the warehouse, and watched as they started to run. Gwen and Rhys stepped out of the front. They started to attack the men from the military. Soon, fathers from the neighborhood stepped in to help. However, there were more than we could handle, and they started to chase after the children.

I ran with the children, falling behind a little to make sure they would all get to safety. We weren't fast enough. The men caught up with us, and started to grab the kids. I tried to stop them, but they grabbed my arms from behind, pushing me to the ground. Even my trained combat couldn't help me. This was all happening so fast.

Then I heard another noise. A screaming noise. A dull screaming, coming from each and every child. My eyes widened. Even my niece was screaming. What was going on? What was the 456 doing? Did it involve Jack? The screaming went on for five minutes. Even the men in the military froze and watched it with horror.

Surely they had kids. They must have been worried for their own children. …Then the screaming stopped. The children stopped. They looked around, eyes wide in fright. They were scared of the men. But the men didn't make any more moves. One man heard a voice in his earpiece. He called off his men.

They all left in a hurry. We still had the kids. I was curious. "Rhiannon, bring the kids back to the house. Lock the door. Don't let anyone in the house until I say otherwise." She gave me a quick nod, before I rushed up to Gwen. She still had in her Torchwood earpiece, and the look she gave me was haunting.

"Ianto. It's Jack." I immediately started to panic. What was going on with Jack? What happened? The look on my face must have given me away, because she put her small hand on my shoulder. "He destroyed the 456… but… but to do so he had to sacrifice a child… Ianto, he sacrificed his grandson."

My eyes widened in the same way hers had been when I first saw her. I was shocked. Jack must be hurting so much right now. He needed someone to comfort him. He needed me. So I grabbed Gwen's hand and started to pull her towards the vehicle. "Gwen, take me to Jack."

She started to protest. "NOW!" I shouted, getting her to jump into the car and start the engine. She pressed the accelerator, and we were on our way. The high way was blocked. Dozens of military vehicles were crowding it, so we took short cuts. She took me to Jack, and she did it quickly. I thank her for that.

I hopped out of the car and ran into the building. I followed Gwen's instructions, turning down various hallways. Finally, I saw Jack crouched down. He was sobbing into his hands. He was crushed. I ran up to him, slightly out of breath. "Jack…" He looked up at me. The tears were spilling over his face.

"It's my fault." He murmured. I shook my head, but he continued. "I killed him Ianto. I killed my grandson. And it's all my fault." I knew how much of a burden this all was for him. Kneeling down, I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"Jack, you couldn't have prevented this. There was no other option." I whispered to him, hoping he would see where I was coming from. He didn't. So I wrapped my arms around him completely, adjusting the both of us so his face was buried into my shoulder. Him crying pained me more than anything. What would he have felt if I had actually died as well?

Half an hour passed by. Gwen joined us sometime during that time period, but I didn't notice her. She stood off to the side. There was still business to do, but Jack couldn't handle business right now. Jack couldn't handle anything. So I continued to comfort him. I knew it would take time to mend his broken heart. At least I could be there to help him.

As he cried into my shoulder, I could only say one thing. One thing over and over again. It seemed like a pretty useless thing to say, but I believed it. I wanted him to believe it too.

"It's not your fault."


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life?

(Jack's POV)

I cried. A lot. I cried until I found that I couldn't cry. Even I didn't know what was running through my mind. I wish I could have taken his place. I wish Steven didn't have to die. The guilt was eating at me. I clung to Ianto, whom was the only thing keeping me stable. The only one that kept me from leaving.

Was I attached? Was I getting too close? That was possible. That was entirely possible. It was actually a little scary. Yet for some reason, I didn't care. I wasn't going to let go of Ianto. Never.

We left that place. Ianto and Gwen took me away. They brought me to Ianto's flat. I knew we couldn't stay long. They did too. I sat down in a light brown recliner, staring at the floor. My eyes were dead. Gwen started talking, but I blocked her out. I was still too busy blaming myself for this entire charade. It was my entire fault, and I knew it. Even if neither Ianto nor Gwen wanted to admit it, I knew it.

Words were spoken to me. I didn't hear them. They were repeated. I still didn't hear them. Finally, Ianto approached me. He knelt down so we were face to face. He looked into my regretful eyes. "Jack, please. Please you must listen." He said clearly. His voice sounded so far away. He placed one of his hands on my shoulder. "Jack, please."

I blinked, and zoned in on him. He turned to Gwen and I followed his eyes to her. Then she spoke. I took the time to process the words. "Jack, the government will still come after us. After this incident, they'll still want us dead." I knew this already. "We have to go into hiding." I knew this as well. "Rhys and I, we're going to Wales. We'll keep in touch Jack, but we have to go into hiding."

I turned to Ianto. I didn't even give Gwen any recognition. "And you?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Where will you go?" I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay with me. I knew I was being selfish, but the thought of him leaving, that would break me even more.

He looked into my eyes and gave me this all-knowing look. That look on his face made me feel safe. "Wherever you go, sir." A small smile tweaked onto my face.

"What have I said about calling me sir, Ianto?" That statement made him smile too, even if my voice still sounded dead. He leaned forward and wrapped me into a hug. When he pulled away, he looked back into my eyes. He could see the life slowly reappearing. "Ianto, will you stay with me?"

He nodded. "Of course, sir." His smile grew just a little. "I always will." Though I still felt guilt-ridden from what I did to Steven, I couldn't help but feel a little happy. I couldn't help but feel so much joy. I still had Ianto.

Then, I turned to Gwen. "Promise you'll keep in contact?" I asked her. I cared for her. Though she would be in hiding, I still wanted to be sure that she would be safe.

She nodded. "I promise."

(Ianto POV)

Jack and I bought a flat. We decided to stay in Cardiff. Actually, Jack bought the flat. I didn't have the money to pay for it, but he did. He had a lot of money. He had been saving up for a long time, so this was nothing to him. We also decided to keep Torchwood going. Of course, it would be under the radar. We would have to rebuild the hub. It would take some time. But we wanted to make sure Cardiff was safe for everyone.

A couple months actually passed, before it was finished. Sometimes Rhys came over to help us. Sometimes Gwen did. They couldn't come that often though, and that only made it take more time. But soon, we had rebuilt the hub. Torchwood 4, I imagined they'd call it.

It was a lot smaller. We only needed it for the two of us. We had lost everything when the last one had been blown up. Archives, artifacts, dead comrades, all of it had been lost. We didn't need all the space. Jack even bought me a new coffee maker. While I know it was for his own selfish reasons, I was just as glad.

It took a while for Jack to stop blaming himself for Steven's death. I think working helped him though. It helped him think about something else. It kept him busy. Then there was me. I knew I was helping. While we were building, I could see it in his eyes. He needed me. I could never leave him.

We found out I wasn't immortal. Not like Jack. We were building the hub, when I had cut my finger. It was a deep cut. I was bleeding for quite some time. Afterwards, it didn't heal. It would have healed if I were immortal.

When Torchwood Four was finished and we finally had the right equipment, Jack did some tests on me. Turns out, there was only one thing that saved me. One thing that Jack had forgotten about. Nano genes. When Jack was traveling with the Doctor, he used to have some Nano genes. They were very useful. They healed him (and his comrades) during an incident.

Turns out, some had stayed with him. When he kissed me… I wasn't completely dead. It seemed like it, yeah. My mind was still buzzing just enough. My body had gone stiff, but my mind still had enough in it. The Nano genes went from his lips, to mine. And I was alive again. They brought me alive. Slowly, of course. There were so little of them. I doubt there was any way they could have quickened the process.

Jack and I share the same bed. We both find it much more comforting. He still has nightmares about the 456, though he won't tell me. Sometimes I stay up late, just so I can comfort him. Sometimes I still have my own nightmares. My nightmares are different though. I fear that I will age, and eventually I will leave Jack too. Those are my nightmares.

Torchwood started back up, slowly. We tried to stay undercover. But slowly, people started to accept us again. It was just Jack and I now. Gwen was pregnant, she couldn't help. Even so, we couldn't do that to her soon to be born child. The government wasn't chasing after us anymore, which I'm glad to say. Still, we kept the name Torchwood underground.

Time seemed to fly by. Nothing too bad had happened. We caught a couple Weevils, found some alien artifacts, once we even got into some deep trouble. Captain John Hart saved us from that one (I wasn't too happy about that one.) Everything seemed back to normal. That was… until Gwen gave birth.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood!**

**Thank you to Mewknight and ****whitecrossgirl for the reviews, once again.**

**I would also like to apologize. I apologize for such the short chapters. I promise, the next one will be a lot longer. I'm also sorry for taking so long with this one. I had to finish Miracle Day before I could get to this!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Birth

(Ianto POV)

We went to Gwen's house a week before. She had a nice house. It was off of the coast, and there was a lovely beach. The inside was homey. Besides some things Rhys had left laying around, it looked really nice. I had half a mind to go and clean it all up, but before I could even rush to pick up the book laying on the coffee table, Jack stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Yan." He gave me a stern look, followed by a loose grin. I grinned back, nodding. He knew my cleaning habits, so he knew what I was going to do. It would bother me, but Jack had some idea on how to keep me occupied. First, he made me change. I don't know what was wrong with my suit, but he made me throw it off. Actually, he forced it off, which made things much more embarrassing.

"J-Jack, Jack stop. I can do this myself." I protested, as my shirt was being pulled off. He waited until I was down in my skivvies before throwing me knew clothes. Jeans, and a plain gray t-shirt. I shuddered. "Why must I wear this?" I asked, but only got another look from him.

"Put it on, Yan." He sounded so serious. Plus, the way he was eyeing my body, I had no choice but to follow his instructions. It was that, or be violated in Gwen's home. I can't say I exactly wanted that. The clothes felt so different from my usual suit. I didn't like it. Jack wouldn't even let me put on shoes before he pulled me out of the house.

"Jack, what are you-?" I stopped when I looked at the beach. I looked at Jack, into his eyes. He smiled. He held his hand out, and I took it, grabbing it tenderly. Now I know why I wasn't wearing my suit. I leaned down and rolled my pant legs up just a little. Then we began to walk hand in hand down the beach, barefoot.

Jack talked to me. He spoke to me about completely random things. He talked about Torchwood, about my coffee (that made me blush a little), and when we were far enough, he tried to get into my pants. I don't know why. I guess that was just one of his weird fetishes, something he had always wanted to try. He actually managed to get my shirt halfway off, before we heard the scream.

(Jack POV)

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I held Ianto's hand while I ran. I could tell he was struggling to keep up, but I never let go. I knew what it was like to let go, and I didn't want to lose someone important to me again. I just knew that I had to get to Gwen's. The scream, it was hers. If I had been any other man, I would have just thought she went into labor or something, but I was Captain Jack Harkness, I knew it was something different. Something extra-terrestrial.

We got to the house in under a minute. Not a minute too soon. Rhys was loading Gwen into their car, while something was trying to shred through the door. Rhys had blocked the door, smart man. But I could see claws. Almost like the claws from a crab, only gray. Those claws were tearing through the door, and everything else in its way. I looked at Gwen. She was sweating. She _had_ gone into labor.

"Rhys! Get Gwen to the hospital. We'll take care of this bugger." Ianto spoke, barely glancing back at the man. He turned to me. "Jack, the weapons are in the bedroom." I nodded. "I'll distract-"

"No. I'll distract him." I interrupted him. "I'm immortal, he can't kill me forever. You get the guns. Meet me at the pier." He sighed, then nodded.

Then he ran. He ran around to the back of the house. Thankfully, our room was there. I turned to the door. "Come on, fella. You can get through." I taunted, stepping back slowly. His claws were becoming more visible. Then I realized. It wasn't even a he. The alien finally made it through the door, and it stared at me. It was a female. I didn't know what she was, but I could tell she was a female.

She had a human like body, but it was distorted. She had claws like a crab instead of hands. Her head was the scariest part. It was scary for a different reason. Her head was like a combination of many women. I could see a tint of red hair, brown hair, black hair, and blonde. She had one brown eye and one blue eye. Her lips were various colors, as was her skin. It was contorted in horror.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was the cry of a thousand newborn babies. I had to cover my ears. Now I knew why she came for Gwen. She came to steal her child. I didn't know what she was, but it wasn't hard to access what she did, and what she wanted. Her mouth opened wider, and I could see three rows of sharp, tiny teeth, all waiting to eat a new meal. Her mouth was opened much wider than it should have been able to open too, that was for sure.

It seemed to take Ianto forever. What was he doing? The creature was approaching and I had to run. I got out of there, before anything serious could happen to me. Sure, I'd be resurrected, but man I hated dying. Not to mention, I couldn't leave Ianto here all by himself. The thought of doing that wasn't a kind one, and it reminded me of Steven.

I shook those thoughts out of my head, sprinting. That creature was fast though. She was angry, that much was obvious. The baby's cry was more of a howl, a hiss, a cry of anger. I had lost her meal, so she wanted me to replace it. I hear some gunshots, then another cry. There was more than one creature. How did the get here? How did they find out about Gwen?

(Ianto POV)

I ran as fast as I could to the back. Our window was locked (Jack was always making sure our stuff was secure.) I groaned. "Sorry Gwen." Picking up a hefty rock, I threw it at the window. I groaned again. Gwen was smart, but that wasn't helping us right now. The window didn't shatter. "Of course." I muttered, wracking my brain. How could I get in this house, maybe through the side door?

I decided to give that a try. So I ran to the side door. I ran as fast as I could. I wrenched it open, thankful that it wasn't locked. Then I ran into the kitchen. My mistake. The kitchen had, to my horror, another one of those things. It was rummaging through the refrigerator as if it could find food to it's liking. It came up empty handed, and turned to me. I looked pretty tasty to it, or so I assumed, because she started to approach me.

Thankfully, I was quick on my feet. I ran. I was headed towards the bedroom. If I could get the guns, I could take down this creature and get to Jack efficiently. I didn't expect to be ambushed near the bathroom. It turns out, there were three of those creatures. All of them were hungry. All of them wanted Gwen's child. Now that she was gone, they were going for the closest fresh meat they could find. Me.

The creature lunged at me. I dodged it, but I was shoved into the wall. The hall way was kind of a enclosed space, so it wasn't hard for the creature to approach me. I scrambled to my feet, running to the bedroom as fast as I could. Then I thrust open Jack's suitcase. I grabbed the closest gun. It was a simple revolver. I turned around to shoot it, and found the creature way to close to my liking. "Shi-"

I couldn't even finish my word. The creature lunged. Its teeth sank down into my shoulder, and I cried out. I shot it once, right in the mouth. It fell to the ground. The other one hissed from the other room. It smelled blood. It wanted me even more.

I still had to help Jack. There was still two more of those creatures. One of them was headed straight towards me. I grabbed a rifle, a shotgun, and a couple more handguns. I quickly grabbed a holster, so I could slip one of the handguns into my pocket. I opened the window to out room, and hopped out. I wouldn't be safe for long, and my shoulder ached. I think there was some kind of acid in that creature's teeth, because my shoulder stung.

I ran around to the front, to see Jack running away from the creature that had first caught our eyes. I started to chase after the both of them. I tried to shoot, but it was nearly impossible to do so while I ran. Jack was a quick runner too. "Hey! Over here!" I shouted to the alien. Both the Alien, and Jack turned around. Jack's eyes widened in horror.

(Jack POV)

I heard Ianto shout.

I turned around to look at him.

He was bleeding. Badly.

He didn't notice.

(Rhys POV)

I started to pace in the waiting room. What was going on? Was Gwen okay? I hoped so. She went into Labor a week before her baby was due. That was actually natural, but did this have anything to do with the alien that arrived? I frowned.

We had rushed to the hospital. Gwen's water broke in the car. I swear, that woman get's even more violent when she was going through a hard time like this, giving birth. For some reason, they wouldn't let me into the hospital room with her while she did give birth. I didn't understand why.

I decided to give up pacing, and sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs in the waiting room. A doctor came out and I lifted up my head for hopes of good news. He didn't approach me though; he approached someone else. I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

It seemed like an hour passed by before another doctor came out. He looked at me. "Mr. Williams? You can see her now." I stood up almost immediately. I had to mentally prepare myself.

"Is she okay? Is my Gwen okay?" I asked. I was expecting bad news. The doctor nodded though, which made me smile even more.

I walked into the hospital room to see Gwen. Her hair was clinging to her face with sweat. She held a small baby in her arms. She held a small baby girl. "Anwen." She said, looking up at me. She smiled like a mother would. We had decided on a name weeks before the birth. She was perfect. My little baby girl.

(Ianto POV)

The creature turned towards me, sniffing the blood. It must have noticed that I was an easier meal than Jack, because it started to approach me. The look on Jack's face stayed the same. Horrified.

I ran down the beach. I couldn't run back to the house, because of that other alien, but I couldn't run towards Jack either. I held up my revolver and shot. I nicked the creature in the shoulder, then again in the leg, then again in the lower abdomen. It kept going. My revolver ran out of ammo. I cussed under my breath. I ran the only way I could, towards the sea. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

It turned out to be a bad idea. I only then realized how much blood I was loosing. I only then realized how badly I had been hurt. I only realized it, because five seconds afterwards, I fainted; head first into the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Time

_**Authors Note: Alright, Alright! Scold me if you wish! I'm sorry for being extremely late on this. But here it is, the next chapter! (I made it my New Years Resolution to update more! So I promise I'll be updating more often!)**_

_**Please, Read and Review!**_

_**I do not own Torchwood!**_

_**TWTWTWTWTW**_

(Alien's POV)

Eat. Kill. Eat.

Dinner time.

(Jack POV)

I saw Ianto hit the water. For a second I thought my eyes were deceiving me. I wasn't going to lose him now. I ran. I ran towards the water, slipping past the first alien easily. I picked up Ianto, turning him so he was no longer head first in the water. Then I grabbed the closest gun, one of the handguns. Thankfully it didn't get wet, so it would still be usable.

I quickly used the gun and shot the alien that was approaching. I looked around. Where was that other creature? Wasn't it just there a second ago? I heard a splash before it was too late. Something knocked me on the head, and I fell unconscious with Ianto in my arms.

(Rhys POV)

Gwen got to hold little Anwen for quite some time, before they passed her on to me. I smiled at her crying face. She was so cute; I couldn't get over her. She was mine. My child. I wrapped her up in my big arms until she stopped crying. She looked like an angel to me.

Finally though, the doctors wanted to take her. They were going to put her into a room with about a dozen other babies. Though I still wanted to hold her, I allowed them to take her. I watched as Anwen was taken to the room.

I went to see how Gwen was doing. That was when I heard a rap on the window. We both looked started. Gwen must have still been worried about that Alien, because the look on her face was fear. "Rhys…" She started slowly.

I walked over to the window, moving the curtain over just a millimeter. There was the alien, staring me straight in the face. I jumped back. "Gwen, I-It's here. Do you think… Do you think it wants Anwen!" I'm not going to lie; I was worried.

(Ianto POV)

I woke up with a sharp pain in my shoulder. It was worse than that. It felt like someone was stabbing a jagged dagger into my shoulder, twisting it around, pulling it out, and then doing the same thing, over and over again. It hurt. Like hell.

Still, through my pain I was able to figure out my surroundings. I was in a dark room, with little to no light filtering through. I think there was a candle, or fire of some sort though, because I could see pretty well.

Jack was right next to me. He was laying down, his eyes closed. His face looked so peaceful. Scarily peaceful. I tried to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was okay, but I found out that I couldn't. My arms were chained above my head. That might have been why my shoulder felt so bad.

I looked down at the gray shirt I had been wearing and it was caked with blood. I felt light headed. "Shit." I muttered. I had lost a lot of blood.

Suddenly, I heard a painfully familiar gasp. Jack's eyes snapped open, just as mine were fluttering again. I willed myself to stay awake. I was afraid that if I'd pass out, then I would be gone forever.

"Ianto?" Jack's eyes roamed over to my body, where I was chained up. Though it was obvious in his eyes that he was worried, he tried to make a joke out of the situation. This was one of the many reasons why I loved him. With a small attempt at a hearty laugh, he said "I should chain you up more often, Ianto. This is kind of a turn on."

I rolled my eyes and then flinched in pain. "Sir, what have we said about your fetishes?" He laughed, approaching me slowly. He was getting used to being alive again. I wasn't surprised, that he wasn't chained. The creatures probably thought he was dead, and was just leaving his body there for the time being.

Still, I wondered why they took his body in the first place. How could he be of use? Why didn't they just eat him? Why didn't they just eat me?

As I thought this all out, Jack pulled out a small hair clip (I have no idea why he carried it) and moved to unlock the chains that bound me. He kept a smirk on his face, so I tried to ignore the hidden worry I saw. Instead, I quickly moved my arms so I was as comfortable as I could be.

(Jack's POV)

Ianto looked back. He looked really bad. He stopped bleeding, but he had lost so much blood he was lightheaded. He had to lean onto me for support, and could barely move even then. We weren't going to get out anytime soon. But what could we do? There was only one doorway, and I took a peek out, it led to a dark tunnel. I'd imagine only Janet knew the way around these tunnels, and that Weevil would be no use to us now.

I still had one last gun that I had for moments like this. I reached into the back of my pants and pulled out a small revolver. It would have to do. I loaded it (can never be too safe with a loaded pistol) and held it with my right hand, while I supported Ianto with my right. We were as ready as we could be.

(Gwen's POV)

I looked at Rhys, then the window. "I don't want to believe that it's after Anwen, Rhys, but why would it come here?" I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. I had just given birth, it was to be expected. And I expected the glass of my window to shatter at any moment. "Rhys! Don't just stand there! give me the gun! I have to protect Anwen!"

He didn't hesitate one more moment. He reached into my purse, pulled out my weapon, and handed it to me. Not a moment to soon. The window shattered. The creature jumped into the room. I fired.


End file.
